No Family To Lean On
by Iwa Fury
Summary: This is my first Movie crossover so don't hate. I am horrid at summaries. WARNING there will be Cursing, Self harm, bullying, Physical, Emotional, and Mental Abuse involved in this story. The Pairings are Hiccup Jack, Tooth Bunny, Merida Rapunzel. Movies characters from other Dreamworks and Disney may be in this story. Please read.
1. Character info part 1

_**Hey here's the info on the characters, enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Main characters:

Original Name: Jackson Oberland.

Changed Name: Jack Frost.

Original Hair: Dark Chestnut.

Changed Hair: Snow White.

Eyes: Ice Blue.

Current Age: 12-14.

Flashback Age: 6, 10, 11.

Relatives: Father{John Oberland} Dead, Mother{Jane Oberland} Depressed, Sister{Emma Oberland} in the Hospital.

Second Family: Father{Nickels}, Mother{Danyell}, Cousin{Aster}.

Sexuality: Gay/Homosexual.

Crush: Hiccup.

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Nickels, Aster, Trisha, Samuel, Mirada, Rapunzel and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Original Name: Hamish Haddock III.

Changed Name: Hiccup Stone

Original Hair: Brown.

Changed Hair: Abern.

Eyes: Forest Green.

Current Age: 12-14.

Flashback Age: 5-11.

Relatives: Father{Stoick}, Mother{ValKa}?Dead?, Cousin{Steven}.

Second Family: Father{Unknown}, Mother{Unknown}, Cousin Mothers' side {Trisha}, Older Sister{Rosetta Stone}, Uncal Fathers' side {Gobber}.

Sexuality: Gay/Homosexual.

Crush: Jack.

Friends: Rosetta, Jack, Gobber, Nickels, Astrid, Aster, Trisha, Fred ,Samuel, Mirada, Rapunzel and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Rosetta F. Stone {Valentine}

Hair: brunette with natural blonde highlight in the summer.

Eyes: Hazel.

Current Age: 13-15.

Flashback Age: 5,9,12.

Relatives: Father{Unknown}, Mother{Unknown}, Cousin Mothers' side {Trisha}, Uncal Fathers' side {Gobber}.

Second Family: Younger brother{Hiccup}.

Sexuality: Bisexual.

Crush: UN

Friends: Hiccup, Jack, Gobber, Nickels, Aster, Trisha, Samuel, Mirada, Rapunzel, Eugene and other. _**[Rose has a lot of friends.]**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Original Name: Rachel C.

Changed Name: Rapunzel Springfield

Original Hair: Brown.

Changed Hair: Golden Blonde.

Eyes: Spring Green.

Current Age: 12-14.

Flashback Age: 5,8,11.

Relatives: Father{Unknown}, Mother{Unknown}.

Second Family: Older brother{Aster}.

Sexuality: Lesbian/Gay/Homosexual.

Crush: Merida

Friends: Hiccup, Jack, Rosetta, Gobber, Nickels, Aster, Trisha, Samuel, Mirada, and Eugene _**  
><strong>_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Original Name: Mary D.

Changed Name: Merida Summers

Original Hair: Brown.

Changed Hair: Red.

Eyes: Blue.

Current Age: 12-14.

Flashback Age: 5, 7, 11.

Relatives: Father{Fergus}, Mother{Eleanor}, Younger Brothers {The Triples}.

Second Family: Older brother{Samuel}.

Sexuality: Lesbian/Gay/Homosexual.

Crush: Rapunzel.

Friends: Hiccup, Jack, Gobber, Nickels, Aster, Trisha, Samuel, Rosetta, Rapunzel, Eugene and The Sutures.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok so that is that I hope you liked it, and if I missed any important info feel free to help with info like names, family, friends...etc. Review or PM. BYE!**_


	2. Character info part 2

_**Hey heres part 2 of the character info enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Sub-Main characters:

=/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/=

ROTG

Name: Aster Springfield {Easter Bunny}

Hair: Blue Gray {Dyed}

Eyes: Spring Green

Current Age: 13-15

Second Family: Younger Sister {Rapunzel}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: None {in a Relationship with Tooth}

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Trisha, Samuel, Nickels, and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Trisha Fay: {Tooth Fairy}

Hair: Dirty Blond.

Eyes: Purple

Current Age: 14-16

Second Family: Older by a month Cousin {Rosetta}, Younger Cousin {Hiccup}.

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: None {In a Relationship with Bunny}

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel and Jack.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Nickels Winter {Santa}:

Hair: Winter White.

Eyes: Sky Blue

Current Age: 56

Relatives: Wife {Danyell}

Second Family: Son {Jack}, Nephew {Aster}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: None {Mared}

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Gobber, Stoick, Samuel, Trisha, Aster, and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Samuel Dreams {Sandman}

Hair: Golden Blonde

Eyes: Golden Blonde

Current Age: 32

Relatives: Unknow

Second Family: Younger Sister{Mirada}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: NA

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Nickels, Aster, Trisha, Danyell.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Danyell Seasons {Mother Nature}

Hair: Blond with Green, Red, Blue, Pink, and Orange streaks.

Eyes: Sea Green

Current Age: 46

Relatives: Husband{Nickels}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: NA {Mared}.

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Samuel, Stoick, Gobber, Trisha, Aster and Eugen.

=/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/=

HTTYD

Name: Astrid Hofferson.

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Sky Blue

Current Age: 12-14

Relatives: Mother {Ingrid}, Father {Jared}, Little Brother {Hackett}

Sexuality: Bisexual

Crush: NA

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, 'Snotlout', 'Ruffnut', 'Tuffnut', 'Fishlegs', Trisha, Aster and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Steven 'Snotlout' Jorgensen Jr.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Current Age: 12-14

Relatives: Mother{Unknown} Dead, Father{Spitelout}, Uncal{Stoick} and Cousin {Hiccup}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: Astrid

Friends: 'Tuffnut', and 'Ruffnut'.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Tomes 'Tuffnut' Tufferson.

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue-Hazel

Current Age: 12-14

Relatives: Mother {Kathryn}, Father {Simon}****and Twin Sister{Ruffnut}

Sexuality: Bisexual

Crush: NA

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Astrid, 'Ruffnut', 'Fishlegs', 'Snotlout' and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Rebeca 'Ruffnut' Tufferson.

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green-Hazel

Current Age: 12-14

Relatives: Mother {Kathryn}, Father {Simon} and Twin Brother{Tuffnut}

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: Fishlegs

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Astrid, 'Tuffnut', 'Snotlout', 'Fishlegs' and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Fred 'Fishlegs' Ingerman.

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Light Brown

Current Age: 12-14.

Relatives: Mother and Father. Mother {Pamela}, Father {Mark}

Sexuality: Straght

Crush: Ruffnut

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Astrid, 'Tuffnut', 'Snotlout', 'Ruffnut' and Eugene.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock.

Hair: Red-Abern

Eyes: Dark Green

Current Age: 57

Relatives: Wife{Valka} Dead?, Son{Hiccup}.

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: NA **_{He is a male Widow}_**

Friends: Gobber, Steven Sr. and Nickels.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Name: Gobber 'The Bleach' Stone.

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Brown

Current Age: 57

Relatives: Neace {Rosetta Stone}

Second Family:

Sexuality: Straight

Crush: NA

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel, Jack, Stoick, Nickels, Samuel, and Danyell.

=/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/=

Tangled

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Chocolate Brown

Current Age: 13-15

Relatives: NA

Second Family: NA

Sexuality: Bisexual

Crush: NA

Friends: Rosetta, Hiccup, Mirada, Rapunzel.

=/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/=

Brave

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

The Triplets: Hubert, Hamish, Harris

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

The Sutures: Nick Dingwall, Scott McIntosh, Alex McGuffin

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**Ok I hope you enjoyed the second part of the character info. Review or PM. BYE**_


	3. I am lost part 1

_**Hey I'm sorry about the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"Hamish! Get down here!" My father yells. It's dinner time and I have to go down to the kitchen "By right there." I yell

back, I'm in my room checking to make sure that I have everything I need, "Ok let's see we have a flashlight, some

changes of close, toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, cellphone, laptop, books, and my sketchboo...BY

the Gods were is it?" I cant find my sketchbook anywhere "Hamish, what are you still doing up here?" My father asks now

standing in the doorway "I can't find my sketchbook, do you know where it could be?" I ask him imploringly, He just states

to laugh "Oh, great what is _so_ amusing about my inability of finding my sketchbook?" I ask in an irritated tone "You may

just want to look on bedside table." He says with a chuckle, I look over and of course its right smack dab on the

table. "Thanks dad I'll be right down. "Ok let's do this again, flashlight, some changes of close, toothbrush and toothpaste,

shampoo and conditioner, cellphone, laptop, books, and my sketchbook. Ok thats everything." I said to myself and head

down for dinner.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**I hope you liked this chapter which is the first part of 'I am lost.' Review or PM. BYE.**_


	4. I am lost part 2

_**Ok, here is part 2 of **_**_'I am lost.'_**_** enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_The Haddocks house,11:11pm_

Hiccup's pov

My dad was in his room asleep, while I was in mine wide awake gathering the few things that I didn't have time to

pack earlier tonight. Walking silently down to the kitchen to grab some food as well as leave the note that had taken me a

month to write, and not because it's long but because of what it's about. I head back to my room and make it look like I am

still in my bed fully asleep. Opening my window and throwing my school bag out, I watch it as it falls and once it hits

the ground I start climbing, with my backpack on, as silently as I can down the tree just outside my I'm

safely on the ground I grab the bag and start walking towards the one place that I know I can stay for the night. Gobber's!

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_The next day 5:45am, HQDS*._

Jack's pov

"Come on Jack, if you don't hurry up then we'll be late." Rose called up to the second floor. "Ok, I'll be down in 5." I yell

back, "5 hours you mean." I heard one of the other occupants of the house yell up. "Oh shut up kangaroo!" I yell as I slip

on my favorite blue hoody, "Jackson Oberland! Watch your mouth, young man." Danyell Seasons, my adoptive mother

scolded me once I'm at the botten stares. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry Aster." I said with a grin, "That's alright, Frostbite." Aster said

as he pulled me into a headlock and giving me a noogie, successfully messing up my hair. _"_Ok_,_ Let's go before Gobber eats

all the food." Rose said with a laugh.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_6:25 Gobber's house._

Hiccup's pov

"Hiccup, wake up! We have guests, so ya better get some close on." I heard Gobber call from the front door. "Ok, be right

there." I call back. Once I'm in the doorway I see 5 other people in the kitchen besides Gobber. "Um... Gobber who are

they?" I ask looking at the strangers. "Oh... they are friends of mine, Hiccup. I'll be right back, and you should get to know

them if you're going to stay here." He said as he headed to the garage. "Hi, Hamish it's great to see you again." A girl said

while enveloping me in a hug. "Umm... not to be rude but who are you?" I ask her, this girl did seem familiar. "Oh sorry, I'm

Rosetta Stone, Gobber's niece." She said, ok _now_ I remember her. "Oh GODS! I am so sorry I didn't remember you." I

apologise, "It's fine." Rose said with a smile. "Um... Rosie who is this, I'm confused. I mean Gobber called this kid Hiccup

and now you called him Hamish, so who is he Hamish or Hiccup?" A boy asked Rose, she chuckled and said "I'm sorry Jack,

he is Hamish and Hiccup. Hamish is his real name while Hiccup is his nickname." "Ok, that makes scents." The boy, Jack

said with a smile.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**I hope you liked the second part of 'I am lost.' By the way HQ is the Headquarters for Differint Sexualitys, if any of you guys have an actual name for it then leave a Review or PM me with it. BYE.**_


	5. I am lost part 3

_**Ok, here is the last part of **_**_'I am lost.'_**_** enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Gobber's house._

Jack's pov

Hiccup is cool but he seems shy. "So, can I get your friends' names." Hiccup asked me because Rose was at the stove

starting on the egg's and pancakes with Nick, or North a I like to call him, who was making the bacon, hashbrowns and

toast. "Ya, the boy with the boomerangs is Aster, he's my cousin, then the guy with the _'Naughty & Nice'_ tattoos on his arms

is Nickels Winter, he's my father, then the woman is Danyell Seasons, she's my mother, you already know Rosetta, and then

there's me Jackson Oberland." I said with a smile. "Ok, but what is with the different last names? I mean there's Winter,

Seasons and Oberland?" He asked with a confused expression on his face. "Oh, well when Nick and Danielle got married

they didn't want to share a last name. For my name well, I am their adopted son and I kept my last name." I said

with a sign.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"Ok. Thanks for the rundown and that is very understandable." I said to Jack after he told me the names of the others who

were sitting around the table. "Time to eat. Could someone get Gobber." I hear the man, Nick ask, "I'll get him North."

"Thanks, Val." "Hey that's Valentines to you, Santa! And if you still want breakfast then don't start Bunny." Rose said as she

walked into the Gobber's office to get him "Ok, can someone tell me what just happened?" I asked very perplexed. "Just

the normal breakfast banter, thats all." the woman, Danyell said with a laugh.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

After breakfast

Jack's pov

"Well we have to go, see ya around Hic." I said sadly I don't want to leave just yet even if I'm heading to the hospital to

see my sister. " Yeah I guess so, I'm really glad to have met you, Jack." Hiccup said with smile. "Um... I hate to interrupt

but I'm going to stay here for a bit." "Why are you going to stay Rose, not that I mind but why you know how much Emma

likes you and your stories." "Lets just say something has come up, Hiccup can go with you if he wants, actually I think

that would be best right now" Rose said looking nervous. "Uh... Why would I go, I have work to do here, and-" " Hiccup

Come with me for a moment, please." Rose said walking to the kitchen table. "Ok, I'll be right back." Hiccup said.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Hiccup's pov

"Ok, what is it?" I ask Rose as I sit down. "Your dad, the note, he'll be here in 10 minutes, go." That was all she got to say

before I had bolted upstairs. grabbed my bags and backpack and came back down within a minute. "Ok I'll go." I said and

that was that.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_**I hope you liked the last part of 'I am lost.' Review or PM me with it. BYE.**_


	6. I have been found part 1

_**Ok, here is the first part of '**__**I have been found**__**.' enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_Gobber's house_

Rose's pov

5 minutes after the gang left, with Hiccup, and I was cleaning the breakfast dishes while Gobber was in his office

waiting for Stoic to arrive. There was a knock at the door which Gobber answered revealing Stoic with the note that

Hiccup had left for him in his hand. He was the embodiment of sorrow, and he looked so... well broken he even had

tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were red from crying before he left home. "Gobber It's...ah...its good to see

you. Rose?" He said inclining his head to us though with a questioning look towards me. "You as well Stoic." Gobber

said. "Though I wish it was a happier meeting." I said with a sad smile. "Rose could... could you read this...out loud

please?" He asked sitting down and placing the note on the table closer to me.. "Um... sure." I said taking the note

from where he had placed it on the table and read.

'_Dad,_

_By the time you read this I will have left Berk, I will not come back, I don't know where I'll go yet. I also know that I was never the son that you always wanted, and I know that when ever I have tried to please you I almost always mess up. We don't talk anymore, I don't believe we have since that day. Every time you look at me its with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in your sandwich, __Exudes me barmaid I ordered an Extra large boy with beefy arms guts and glory on the side... this here this is a talking fishbone.__ Well I guess I should get to the point of all this is, I'm gay and that's it so I guess this is good-by._

_Your son_

_Hamish 'Hiccup' Haddock.'_

Once I had finished reading I as well as the two men in the room, had unshed tries in our eyes. "I have to find and

talk to him about thi-." "No Stoic he needs time. I know where he is but I think that he needs to figure this out on

his own, I should know. I'll tell you if you need to know something." I said interrupting him. "What do you mean by

saying 'I should know'?" Stoic asked, Gobber opened his mouth to say something. "Gobber I need to tell him. I know

what Hiccup is going through sorta. Well I found out that I was Bisexual when I was 9, my parents didn't like the

idea of that so they throw me out and have had no contact with me since. So when I came here and found a safe

haven with North and Danyell. Hiccup most likely thought that you would throw him out so he decided to run a way

but I will make sure that he can stay with me for as long as he needs." I said looking from Stoic to Gobber and back.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_At the Bugis Hospital_

Hiccup's pov

"Jack!" A young girl said with a smile. "Hey, Emma. How ya feeling?" Jack ask her sitting on the end of her bed, while I sat

in the only chair available in the room. "I'm good, Dr. Bennett said that I'll be able to leave in 2-3 weeks maybe even

sooner if I get better any faster." she said smiling then asked "So, who is your new friend and where's Rose?" "Oh she had

to stay a Gobber's, I'm not sure why though. My friend here is Hiccup or Hamish? Well any way Rose thought that he should

come here and meet you." Jack said with a chuckle. "It's nice to meet you Emma and I'd prefer Hiccup." I said smiling. "Hey

howdy hey." "Rosie!" "Hey Em." "I thought you were busy." "I was but I'm not now." Rosetta had entered the room and sat

down on the other side of the bed giving Emma a hug. "Rose what are you doing here I thought you said that you were

staying at Gobber's?" Jack said obviously confused.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

**_I hope you liked the first part of _****_'I have been _****_Found.'_****_ Review or PM. BYE._**


	7. not a chap

ok so this is just an update and im sorry to say that im going to take down this story to rewrite it if u have ANY suggestions that u would like me to posibly add please review or pm me...ill be taking the fic off in about a week bye


End file.
